The present invention relates to the field of surgical use of lasers.
Compact, portable, surgical devices which employ a diode laser optically coupled to one end of a fiber optic cable which in turn directs IR upon the retina of a patient via a light applicator tip member mounted upon the other end of the cable are known in the art. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,349 issued to Johnson et al. This patent also teaches employing a visible aiming beam merged with the invisible IR beam to aid the surgeon in positioning the IR beam. The electronic control system described in detail in the patent, enables the operator to deliver a continuous beam, a series of pulses or a single pulse. The operator also may select the power level which ranges between 0.1 and one watt. However, we desire to provide power levels between five and twenty-five watts to perform general surgical cutting, closing and coagulating of wounds in the field.
It is deemed desirable to provide a highly practical high power portable surgical laser instrument for military field paramedics and physicians. It is also desirable to provide such a device which is completely self-contained, is lightweight and is carried by medically trained personnel in a manner to minimize any adverse impact on his or her effectiveness in the field.
There is also a need to covertly render a night scene immediately visible to the personnel carrying the device in order to spot a dangerous situation such as the presence of a sniper or to aid in locating the wounded. It would also be beneficial to provide such a laser instrument, which will be useful for civilian paramedics as well, who may be called by the police to render medical attention to wounded persons.